Power connectors for electronic devices can include coaxial connectors. A coaxial connector can be connected to a power port of an electronic device to supply power to the electronic device. A coaxial connector has an inner conductor surrounded by a generally cylindrical conductive shield. The inner conductor can provide a power voltage, while the conductive shield can provide a ground reference. When connecting a coaxial connector to a corresponding port of an electronic device, a user does not have to be concerned with the orientation of the coaxial connector, due to the concentric arrangement of the inner conductor and the conductive shield.
More recently, as electronic devices (such as computers, tablets, smartphones, etc.) have become thinner, flat connectors are increasingly being used to connect an electronic device to a power source. A flat connector has a relatively flat profile (e.g. rectangular profile, oval profile, etc.) to allow the flat connector to fit within the relatively thin profile of some electronic devices.